Hiding me from you
by Reese Amirez
Summary: I started the journey with a different aim. Somehow it led me to you. Hiding me from you wasn't my intention. I had no choice. It was for the joy of my life. I never expected for you to pop up. I yearn for you all my life. Would you accept me for me? Would Spencer and Ashley follow their hearts instead of their minds? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been obsessed with South of Nowhere since I stumbled upon the series last 3 years. I've been reading South of Nowhere fanfics for at least 2 years. I never had the guts to write my own story. But with a little inspiration and push from someone special I decided to write and post. I'm a newbie so help me along the way, please? (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or any of the characters in the show. But I do own the storyline and the characters that are in this story. (:**

Chapter 1: Introducing Me.

It's Sunday morning. The sun shining through my window as if mocking me. As they always say the sun, full of radiance and gracefulness greeting us humans to have a splendid day ahead. Yeah like I'm gonna move from the comfort of my bed. Better luck next time,buddy.

"Rise and shine!," as he opened the door, poking me with my beloved hockey stick, Hooky, yeah that's what I called it. "Oh I should have known that's not gonna work. I count to three. If you don't get up, you know what'll happen. 1...2...3 GET UP!". Next thing I knew I was on the floor landed on my butt. That is definitely gonna make me walk funny.

"Thanks brother for all your help. You just mess up almost all the packing I did." Did I ever tell you how much I adore sarcasm? Well now you know. Before he could say a word, I interrupted him, "Don't go quoting mom and go yapping about early bird catches the worm. Even birds don't wake up this early on Sundays". All he did was stick his tongue out at me and giggle his way. Yeah I said it right,giggles! Tell me how I wouldn't suspect that he's gay.

Speaking of gay, since we are on that topic for now, I'll just keep it short and simple by saying 'Yeah I'm gay,so what'. Surprise? Yes? You wouldn't if you see me.

Everything about me scream gay. Oh and I'm glad my parents are so supportive of it. Leaving all the drama to this one. The one i'm telling you as the story goes along. So, back to where I was at. I don't have those long straight hair that you see on adverts for the shampoo commercials. Definitely not my style. See those male models with that cropped hairstyle. That's more me. I keep my hair short and trimmed with just above the eyebrow fringe.

Now let's talk about clothes. Oh don't groan. You do want to get to know me right? Well, you can have a thorough check but you can never find dresses, skirts, spaghetti strap, halter top. Any of that means you got the wrong room. Maybe they are my brother's, you never know. All you'll find in my closet is t-shirt, pants, berms and just more shirts.

All these clues you got about me. You probably guess that I'm on the butch side of the relationship. The question left lingering on your mind is who am I? I'm not gonna answer you just yet. I'll like to keep me a mystery. You'll know soon enough. That's a promise.

**That's it. Hope it can interest some of you. Please review whenever you can. Any suggestions and anything at all are much appreciated! (:**

**R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**idwalkthroughhell4u: hey thanks for the review(: and i;m glad you have some interest in the story. Gimme some push to continue! I hope the story will get better and more interesting in your opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN.**

Do you always hear about school being horrifying? The constant image you have to put up just to be popular. It gives off that impression ain't it? The facade that it's not even half of what you actually are. Well I didn't care.

Because of this confidence I have about being different gave me some attention. That makes me popular depending on your point of view. Everyone has their haters and supporters. So I have mine.

I'm just lucky for being good at the only thing I love. Hockey. I love it more than my life. This standing though was bound to change.

I've got everything I wanted. The grades, being the captain of the hockey team and a teacher's pet. I was someone who schoolmates look up to in school. Well some of them. Meaning my supporters, the outcast. What's missing was just a hand to hold and share all the joys of every goal I scored and every A I got on a test. I'm lacking in that area.

Yeah a jock with no girlfriend. What a failure,you might think. Despite all the other jocks in school sporting a reputation of being a playboy, ladies man, I'm none of those things. I went for a couple of dates, actually one. It ended with soda on my face. Cause she thought that me declaring I'm a girl before the date was a joke. That was a punch on my chest like telling me that I'm destined to be alone.

Being who I am makes it a little hard to score on dates. Not all jocks are that popular and wanted. Even if I'm captain. Point is that in school, no girl swing my way to give me a shot. Not this one,definitely.

Remember when I said I didn't care. Well I do after the soda incident. After much thinking, I opt for a better game plan. My parents had just clinched a once in a lifetime career opportunity in LA. They decided to ship me off along with them. Giving me a chance to be in a new school. In that said school, I chose to hide the truth. Even if it goes everything I believe in. I'm gonna hide. Hide the fact I'm a girl. That's the game plan. As much as I hate to admit it. In the end, image and popularity wins and that confidence, I spoke highly of has to take the backseat. Just this once.

"Take it as it comes," I whispered to the clouds minutes before my flight to Los Angeles. As the announcement for my flight came, I carried my duffel bag anxiously heading for a fresh start.


End file.
